Watashi ai no MOVIE STAR
by bshinigami
Summary: Dedicated to ms.evil for her b'day! Tomoyo has been in love with Eriol since they were kids. Now he's a movie star and everyone likes him. Will her love for him be turned into a mere crush in his eyes?? One-shot!


**p.a-** I don't take things personally, but as I promised, this is the final copy of my fic for ms.evil for her birthday. I'm so sorry, but I kinda upset her on her b'day coz of a review in there, so I replaced that one-shot with this one. Ok, it's not a song fic, but I had to put Delta Goodrem's song in here. Farout, she's so popular here, you always here her songs on the radio and tv. Maybe it's coz she stars in Neighbours or something, but some of her songs are quite good. I like Lost without you and Innocent Eyes, but with born to try, that's a different story. Farout, I swear she's so good with the piano. Though J.LO's so popular here too, and Kylie Monogue too! Man, I had a music teacher that was sooo crazy about J.LO. In year 7, he was like "I want you to do a title page for music. You can draw it or cut out singers from a magazine. Extra marks if you have a picture of J.LO in it". And the funniest thing was he gave me an **A** for my report(Half of my title page was full of J.LO pics, but that's not the reason. I got an **A because I was good on the recorder). We call him Mr. Sushi coz he loves sushi and has 'em everyday for lunch, and instead of saying 'Shut-up' he would say 'Sushi'. Hehe, he's very popular in the school for that quote and a J.LO fan. When she came to Australia, he ditched the class to go see her in City.  hehe, I'll stop talking about J.LO now. But I must say that towards the end of her I'm Glad video clip, when she was dancing for those judges, it reminded me of Geri Halliwel's 'It's raining men' video clip. He, but she's not the only one that's popular here. I'd say the most likely songs you'd here on the radio or the tv would be Delta Goodrem, J.LO, Amiel, Craig David and Sting's 'Rise and Fall', Evanescense's ' Bring me to Life', Justin Timberlake and Staccie Orrico. Everytime I open the TV or the Radio, it's usually one of these songs on. Oh yea, and this other song… um.. In do club by 50 cent. That's on too and Candice Alley's 'falling.'  Oh yea, and Avril Lavigne's coming to Australia in June, so they are like holding radio competitions to get a chance to meet Avril Lavigne privately and I think it's some surprise meeting too. Ooh, yea and did I tell you that Mercury4 performed at our school?! Too bad I was away on that day. Everyone was telling me about it at school the next day. Ok, I can't think of anymore, but I'm also thinking you guys are bored out of your brains listening to me brag about music. So I'll stop now, and get on with the fic! Once again, I'm really sorry about wrecking your B'day ms.evil.**

**Disclaimer:** My exams are over, but still don't have any money. Just IrDA some pics from my GD to the comp. They were some pics of me I took on Friday. ^^ Anyways, I don't own CCS, that belongs to CLAMP. I also don't own 'Lost Without You' sung by Delta Goodrem(Not sure if she was the one who wrote the song. If not, then some person that wrote this song should be highly respected.). All I own is an apology. So Don't Sue me!! I have no money!!

**Reviews(****for Mystique Cards): :Lover of E+T: First of all I would like to say 'Thank You'. You are a pretty brave person and that you say what you think or believe in. I must say not everyone can stand up for what they believe in so I want to say Thank You that you are actually telling the truth. I'm not a person who gets offended so easily except for those p.a. gets grumpy days which are _really_ rare.**

Anyways, you wanted to know why I have ms.evil, syaoran no hime and kawaiitsuki in my fave author list. I have syaoran no hime in it because I think she's a great author and even though she writes more Yukiru fics now, but you can always count on her to still support her fave couple. With kawaiitsuki, if you read her bio then you'd know that she likes fluff!! ^__^ I also love fluff and the stories she write are very fluffy. And last but not least, ms.evil. She was never my friend before ffn and to tell you the truth, even my friend who used to write on ffn was never on my fave author list. ms.evil is on my fave author list because I think she deserves to be one of the best! Anyways, thanks for the review, it didn't really bother me, but I think it kinda did bother someone else…

**Innocent-Devil- **Yea, I know the ending really sucked, but I had to go to bed. It wouldn't matter with what you think, coz it's your opinion and as I always say, everyone is different, it's all a matter of opinion. The point is, we aren't school friends or anything so yea, I live in Australia and she lives in..uh..actually, I don't know where she lives. ehe^^;;  Gomen, ne. If you're reading this story, then I hope it's less confusing.

**_Watashi_****_ ai no MOVIE STAR : I'm in love with a MOVIE STAR! (Actually it means Movie Star of my Love, but yea, anyways..)_**

**__**

**__**

"So have you told him yet?" Chiharu asked.

"Told who?" 

"Eriol"

As soon as the name 'Eriol' was mentioned, 3 girls came rushing towards Tomoyo and Chiharu, with an Eriol fanclub banner. [man, I swear they remind me of the Yuki Fan girls in Furuba]

"Stay away from Eriol, you stupid bitch!!" One of the fangirls yelled as the other pushed Tomoyo off to the ground.

"AAAAIIIEE!!" Tomoyo screamed as she was about to hit the ground, but someone caught her.

Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes, to find a pair of captivating azure eyes staring back at her. Their face was so close that if you were at a far away distance, they would've looked like they were kissing.

"Eriol-kun" Tomoyo slowly breathed out as she straightened up.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan. Haven't seen you in a long time." He grinned, then his face turned serious and turned towards the fan girls.

"Listen! If any of yous bully Tomoyo again, you can guarantee that you'd be facing me in a fight." Eriol warned as all the fan girls ran away.

"So, Tomoyo-chan. How are you these days. I haven't seen you since I started filming my movie. But now I'm done, what you say we go get some ice-cream after school?" Eriol smiled sweetly at Tomoyo.

"Well –" 

"OH MY GOSH!! IT'S ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!" a random girl screamed, interrupting Tomoyo's words.

Suddenly all the fan girls surrounded Eriol asking him for autographs.

"Hey Eriol-kun! I just remembered that I gotta finish my homework. I don't think I can come with you today" Tomoyo yelled at the top of her lungs "Not with all those girls hanging around you anyways." Tomoyo silently added.

"WHAT!! SPEAK LOUDER!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!" Eriol screamed across the fan girls.

"NEVER MIND!! CYA AROUND!" Tomoyo yelled as she left.

Things have definitely changed when we were kids. Tomoyo thought. When they were small, Eriol would always be with Tomoyo everyday. Even when he had a 40 degree fever, he would still be there. And now, because of some fan girls and a stupid movie, he's not there anymore. She shouldn't have agreed for him to go to shoot the movie. Now she has lost the love of her life, but then again, it was her fault. She never got the guts to tell him, because she thought she wasn't good enough for him.

                                                                        *

For the whole day Eriol was looking for Tomoyo and everytime he found her, there would always be fan interruptions. Curse those stupid fans. Eriol always thought that he was never good enough for Tomoyo, so he never told her that he loved her. Now he's famous and all, he has the confidence that he can now match up to her beauty. But he was wrong. Now he's covered with those wretched, unwanted fans of his and all he wanted to do was just be with Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo stop by the park they used to play in and saw a little black kitty there. She ran towards it and picked it up.

"Konnichiwa Hi-chan. I haven't seen you in a long time ne?" Tomoyo said as she patted the little kitty.

~*Flashback*~

Eriol and Tomoyo was playing in the park, when they stumbled over a little kitty cat.

"Ne, Onii-chan, Mitte!!" Tomoyo pointed towards the kitty, while tugging Eriol's sleeve.

Eriol picked the kitty up and patted it. "It doesn't seem to have an owner so, you wanna give it a name?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"hmm, what about Hi-chan. Short for Hikari." Tomoyo thought.

"I like that! Even though it's black, it can be our source of light. Whenever we're angry with one another, we'll come here and tell Hi-chan what happened, ne?" Eriol held out his pinky.

"Hai!! And I wanna sing to Hi-neko-chan too!" Tomoyo interwined her pinky with Eriol's and kissed it, while Eriol did the same.

~*Another Flashback*~

"Hi-neko-chan!" Tomoyo cried as she went to hug the kitty.

"WAA!! Eriol-kun did something terrible today!! He said that he's gonna leave me when I grow up. He said that he needs to start a family!! WAAA!!! I don't want that to happen!! I don't want Eriol-kun to leave!! If he wants, I can be his wife and start a family for him!! But he says I'm too young! WAAH!! I don't want Eriol-kun to leave!!" Tomoyo sobbed as the kitty licked her cheek.

Tomoyo looked up and started to sing. 

"_Yoru__ no sora ni Matataku_

_ Tooi kin no hoshi"_

~*And yet another flashback*~

"Tomoyo?" Eriol ran around the park looking for Tomoyo. He had just told her that he needed to leave her when she grows up and she ran away.

"meow" Hi-chan purred, rubbing itself against Eriol's leg.

Eriol looked down and picked the little cat up.

"Oh Hi! Have you seen Tomoyo? I'm looking for her. I said something really terrible to her today."

"meow" the kitty nodded as if it understood him. He jumped out of Eriol's hand and ran towards a near-by bush. Surely enough, there was Tomoyo, crouched down crying.

"Tomoyo-chan." Eriol whispered as he bent down and hugged her.

"Go away! Go and stay with your FAMILY" Tomoyo yelled at him, not looking up.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm sorry." Eriol apoligised as tears started running down his eyes.

"I don't want to hear your stupid apologies!! Just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow" The kitty started singin Yoru no uta.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at it. It too was crying.

"Tooi kin no hoshi" Tomoyo continued for the kitty.

"meow meow meow meow.." The kitty continued to sing.

Tomoyo smiled, while Eriol stared at her.

She's so sweet when she smiles. I wish I can take back all the words I said. Eriol thought.

Tomoyo then turned around and gave Eriol a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, you're forgiven. But only because hi-neko-chan begged for you!" Tomoyo smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder.

The little kitty started to smile and rubbed itself against Eriol.  
"Arigatou Hi-chan. I promise I will love her forever." Eriol whispered to the kitty as he hugged Tomoyo tighter and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"I promise you Tomoyo-chan. I will never leave or hurt you ever again!" 

~*END ALL FLASHBACKS*~

"Ne, hi-chan. We went through a lot of things together and now, he's ditched me for some fan girls." Tomoyo said quietly as she started to sing.

_"I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out  
  
I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
How my ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind  
  
Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you "_

"That's a very nice song Tomoyo-chan" Eriol said as he sat down next to Tomoyo and patted neko-chan.

"Oh it's you."

"Aren't you happy to see me Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked.

"Yea. I guess so." Tomoyo sighed.  
  


"Tomoyo, I want to tell y_ou something. I.." Eriol started._

_Oh no! Was he listening to my conversation with neko-chan? He's gonna break our friendship, isn't he? Tomoyo thought._

_"Don't say it Eriol-kun! Don't say it!! I'm not gonna listen!!" Tomoyo yelled as she covered her ears._

_Eriol's face stiffened. _

_"Oh alright then.__ See you around to- I mean dai-daidouji-san." Eriol got up and left as tears streamed down Tomoyo's eyes._

_"He called me Daidouji for the first time. Is my everlasting love for him really just a mere crush in his eyes?" Tomoyo asked neko chan as she kept crying. _

_"MEOW!!"__ The kitty yelled as it shook its head. _

_"You don't think so hi-chan?" Tomoyo asked._

_"Meow!__ Meow meow meow meow.." The kitty tugged Tomoyo's pants with its jaws._

_"You're right Hi-chan. Even though he already knows, I think it's still right if he heard from the person itself"_

_                                                *_

_Eriol stopped walking. Tears kept sliding down his eyes uncontrollably._

_"It's more like I'm lost without you Tomoyo-chan." Eriol sighed. " I guess in the end, I'm still not good enough for you no matter how I'm like"_

_"ERIOL-KUN!!__ MATTE" Tomoyo yelled from behind._

_"Daidouji-san" Eriol choked out as Tomoyo winced at the name._

_"Eriol-kun.__ Have you been crying?" Tomoyo asked._

_"N-No! I-I It was just so hot I started sweating that's all" Eriol lied. He didn't want Tomoyo to worry about him anymore. _

_"Eriol-kun.__ I don't care what other people have said and I don't care what you think about it, but.." Tomoyo closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "The way I feel about you, Eriol-kun. I Love you. I loved you since about the time when we found Hi-chan. I know you probably think I'm not serious and all, but I don't really mind. I'm really sorry for all your troubles, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said as she walked away._

_"TOMOYO WAIT!!"___

_                                                      END._

**p.a- **Dun worry it's not ended, but I want to tell you guys that I haven't proof read this or what-so-ever so please forgive me. but I do hope this is better than the last one. Anyways, now one with the sequel.

Tomoyo woke up to find the house empty. Her husband must be at work already.

For the whole day, all Tomoyo did was just sit around and clean the house. Tomoyo then went to feed their cat. 

"Ne, Hi-chan. I wish Eriol-kun was here right now, too bad.." But before Tomoyo could finish her sentence a male's voice interrupted.

"Sweety I'm Home!"

Tomoyo happily ran over to her husband to give him a hug.

"And how's my lil' sweet heart today?" The man asked as he gently laid his ear on Tomoyo's stomach.

Tomoyo giggled. "How come you're home so early today?"

"Hey, It's your birthday, How can I not forget. Come on, I take you, my lil' sweet heart and hi-chan out to dinner." He gave her a kiss.

"But isn't it no pets allowed in the restaurant?" Tomoyo asked.

"I said outside. I never said Resturant" He joked.

"ERIOL-Kun!!" Tomoyo whined as Eriol chuckled and gave her another kiss.

After the incident when they were young, they had been dating ever since and got married 2 months ago. Eriol had quitted the Hollywood business as to many girls' disappointment. He now owns his own company. Hikari's Neko Comp. He named it after their cat, who set them together. It was sort of like a cat day-care center or an orphanage for stray cats. Whichever one you wanna call it.

Tomoyo on the other hand, just stays at home and sometimes helps out at the company, but now she's 2 weeks pregnant so, you can kinda guess.

This story was about 2 lovers who ended up together because of the help of a stray kitty. So next time you come across a stray kitty, maybe you should consider it before you chuck a can at it or scare it off.

Thank you for reading Watashi ai no MOVIE STAR. Yes I know the ending sucks, but please do not complain. This story is dedicated to ms.evil as her late late late late late late late b'day pressie.

If you have time, please go read her story.


End file.
